


Your Sins

by Soul_Scribe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, In which Papyrus snaps hard, No Mercy Route, Reader Is Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_Scribe/pseuds/Soul_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The just end to a monsterous child, and the vindiction of a kind skeleton who's left with no choice but to carry out the judgment himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, just a little short story inspired by the 'Papyrus has a great time' videos that have popped up recently. I hope you all like it.

“...I've decided.” He spoke with an unsettling sense of finality, giving the sleeves of his brother's hoodie a sharp tug as he finished tying it around his waist.

 

You felt your sins screaming at the walls of your very soul.

 

“...Someone like you. Someone as unabashedly _murderous_ as you. Someone so completely _devoid_ of _morality_ or _kindness_ in any sense of those words that they kill not even with a sense of righteousness, no revenge to be taken or dangers, imagined or not, to be quelled for the sake of humanity...not even for necessity or sport...but just for the sake of seeing how things play out. Seeing what lies beneath that unturned stoned. Someone...”

 

Bones crackled with anguish.

 

“Like.”

 

Bones rattled with fury.

 

“ _ **YOU.** _ ”

 

Silence settled into the broken halls of the final room, leaving only the tortured echoes of the barrier to breathe sound into this battleground.

 

“...Does not deserve to be given anything. So I've decided...I'm not going to give you a bad time.”

 

The echoes slowed down...their whispers stretching in pitch as each second passed by. The gentle pulses of light, too, were slowly ground to a very deliberate halt, and you began to realize your eyes couldn't move with the speed and precision that you wanted them to move with. That was, until it dawned upon you that you couldn't move them at all. You sought to blink, to jump back, to assess your surroundings, only to find that you couldn't move a single inch of your body. Only to find, that the room had gone completely silent.

 

You struggled. Nothing happened.

 

You heard the soft clatter of bones on the heels of a wrathful footstep. Your struggled some more, heart jumping and pounding with fear as you realized you were completely vulnerable. Nothing happened.

 

With all of your might, you struggled even more, anything to be able to open your mouth and called for help. The sting of fear sunk its blade deep into your mind, panic coiling its gnarled and thorny vines around your thoughts as disparity made itself known between you and someone whom you once thought was mere an idiot capable of nothing but smiling and acting dopey. Nothing happened.

 

“...I'm not going to give you any time at all.”

 

And there he stood. Towering over your immobile body as he displayed his ability to move freely about at his whim, as he displayed just _where_ you stood when it came down to a life or death conflict between the two of you. His orange eyes burned with a hunger for vengeance, gaze searing into yours as you felt his aura crashing down on your body with the ever growing intent to kill.

 

“Normally, I would just impale you with some bones and leave it at that. But I think you and I both know that I'm far better than that. No, such a brute force method is beneath me. Classless, uncreative...and woefully _insufficient_.” Papyrus hissed, teeth grinding with an undying rage.

 

...His scowl slowly melted into a maniacal, lopsided grin as the corners of his mouth tugged upwards unevenly. You've never seen him wear that kind of face. You've never seen him act like this. Every part of this encounter terrified you. Why was he smiling? Why was he looking at you like that?

 

“Tell me human, if that is what you are...I've heard rumors that in every human, there is a skeleton, yes?”

 

Where was he going with this?

 

“And that those skeletons, of course, are made of bones?”

 

…

 

He fell silent, sitting down in front of you, simply glaring back at you. And it was then that your felt that soft twinge of pain flare up in your arm. Even with time at a stand still, the pain began to intensify, more so as you struggled further to pry yourself away from the frozen space-time that was currently your predicament. It grew into an agony so hideous, so unbearable that your thoughts were no longer your own, incoherent as terror and pain tore their remaining sanity asunder. But all the screams in your mind vanished in the deafening snap of your left arm and it collapsed on itself, bone piercing skin and exposing itself.

 

“You know, between me and my brother, Sans is a bit of a pushover. Even if you killed me first, he would've given you a chance to succeed at your sick, twisted goals. I don't blame him.”

 

Papyrus turned his head upwards, staring at the unshifting ceiling of the barrier.

 

“...It's hard to kill someone who was your best friend in another life.” He looked back to you, straight in the eyes.

 

“Someone who was your son. Killing them over and over again is already an arduous task, especially for someone who had already given up on himself. Holding on to that false hope that it would be enough to get you to stop doing all of these horrible things. Hoping that maybe _this_ time or _next_ time will be different, you'll stay dead and be at peace. But it's not. And never will be. As long as you have determination...”

 

He slowly stood up, dusting himself off as he kept his gaze locked with yours.

 

“You'll keep going. And that's why I have to break you. To make it an absolute certainty that you never, _ever_ come back. I _have_ to, Frisk.”

 

...How did he-

 

“That's your name, right? Not...that it matters anymore.” A couple tears rolled down his ivory skin. “I have to hurt you. Scare you. Enough to make you too afraid to come back, too scared to relive it all again: being tortured by someone you loved in another timeline. I have to be more of a monster than you, more determined than you.”

You so desperately wanted to tell him that you were being controlled. But in your insanity, you wondered if that was really true anymore. Maybe Chara was just a byproduct of your own madness, a pre-existing scapegoat for any wrong doings you ever committed. You couldn't remember anymore.

 

Not like you could talk, anyhow...

 

Papyrus closed his eyes, and kept them shut tight as he squeezed out the tears and wiped them away, his voice wavering.

 

“I...I love you so much, Frisk. I really do. But you brought this on yourself.” His fists snapped closed and balled up as determination flowed into him.

 

“And someone has to take responsibility.”

 

The roar of white hot anguish exploded from all around your body, leaving you to regret your birth, begging for mercy from any god or goddess that might be out there. But your calls went unsounded, mercy unbestowed upon you. It wasn't until time resumed that you fell, blood and viscera exploding from your mouth before you could even hit the ground. You couldn't breathe. You couldn't think. You couldn't even feel anything but that undying torture that plagued your…

 

...y-your body..?

 

As you tilted your eyes down, which was all you could do, you realized that everything from the collarbone down had been crushes inward, all of your internal organs imploded and otherwise shredded by the sheer force of Papyrus's crushing power. Now it was all balled up in a lumpy, broken flesh sack. Slowly, your warmth began to ebb, your life force following suit as your soul shattered under the sheer ferocity of the skeleton's attack.

 

...As pain flooded your skull, and your jaw began to crack, your could see the strange light filling the room, past the blood splatter that pooled at the corner of your eyes. Twilight shined through the barrier, clarifying your last living moments. It seemed your journey was finally over.

 

You were filled with

DETERMI


End file.
